Shiki Ryougi/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Voldemort (by SPARTAN 119) Shiki Ryougi walked into a dark graveyard, knife in hand. In front of her stood a mass men in black robes and masks, centered around a white-skinned man with slit-like nostrils similar to those of a snake. "It appears we had a guest, stand aside, I must 'welcome' her", Voldemort said, commanding hid Death Eaters to part, Allowing Voldemort to walk out and face Shiki. "What brings you here tonight, Muggle?!". "You are Lord Voldemort, right?", Shiki responed with another question. "As a matter of fact", Voldemort said, almost mockingly, "I am" "Oh, I see, you certainly are evil, I guess...", Shiki said drawing her knife, her mystic eyes glowing bright blue "I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" "You think you can kill me, Muggle?", Voldemort asked, "I who have walked further along the path to immortality than any man?" Shiki laughed at this, "It matters not, I can kill anything that lives, even if that thing is God!" "We shall see about that", Voldemort said as he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" A beam of green light flew at Shiki. Ryougi raised her knife and made a perfectly timed slice, which made contact with the beam, dispelling the death curse. Voldemort looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure, "So, there is more to you than there appears, Muggle", he said. "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", Shiki said, "I can even kill your spells!" Shiki lunged at Voldemort with her knife, but Voldemort disappeared. Shiki looked left and right, Voldemort was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she heard the whoosh of an Avada Kedavra curse flying through the air. Ryougi dodged three meters to the right, so fast she seemed to teleport. The curse missed and shattered a tombstone. Shiki turned on the spot, making another lunge at Voldemort, who apparated out of the way again, reappearing on top of a large, seven-foot-tall statue on top of a particularly ornate tomb. Shiki attacked Voldemort, missing and hitting the tombstone, causing it to crumble. Shiki coughed as she inhaled the dust from the shattered tombstone. As she coughed, she was struck by a spell from Voldemort. Shiki did not die, it was not an Avada Kedavra curse. Instead, Shiki screamed in pain as she felt the sensation of heated knives piercing every inch of body. Shiki fought against the pain caused by the Cruciatus Curse, she had felt far worse, she'd been hit by a car and had her arm torn off. Shiki grabbed Voldemort's wand with her Spirit Grip and snapped it in two. The pain stopped at once. Shiki lunged at Dark Lord, who said in Parseltongue, "Nagini, kill her!" The giant snake slithered in front of Shiki. Ryougi sliced through the snake, decapitating it. Voldemort seized the wand of one of the Death Eaters and aimed it at Shiki, but she was to fast for him. Shiki's Mystic Eyes glowed, showing her the lines running through Voldemort's body, running out from his "origin". Shiki sliced across each of the line running along Voldemort's limbs, slicing each of them off in a spray of blood, before she thrust her knife right into Voldemort's origin, finishing him off. The Dark Lord was no more. WINNER: Shiki Ryougi Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. SCP-682 (by SPARTAN 119) Prologue After an Experiment (REDACTED) confirmed that it is possible to bring persons from SCP-826 into reality by maintaining physical contact with the person as you remove the contents from the bookend, much in the same manner as is possible with an inanimate object. The person will be returned to the world of the story by replacing the story into SCP-826 and removing the book/DVD/other media without making physical with a character. Command has approved attempts to bring a fictional character into reality in an attempt to destroy SCP-682. Cross-SCP Termination Experiment T-98816-OC108/682-826B Item: SCP-826 equipped with a DVD box set of the anime movie series Kara no Kyoukai Additional Notes: Experiment was proposed by Research Assistant (REDACTED). The experiment involved the use of SCP-826 to bring Shiki Ryougi, a character from anime Kara No Kyoukai into existence in an attempt to neutralize SCP-682. Ryougi possesses a power known as "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", which allows her to see the "origin" of an object, and, by attacking the aforementioned "origin", can kill any being, even those which are normally immortal. Ryougi works for a paranormal investigation service, so it should be possible to hire Ryougi to terminate SCP-682 through the use of this ability. As 682 has shown himself unwilling in attempts to lure him back into 826, RA (Redacted) proposed attempting to transport Ryougi into our reality to eliminate 682. Should this fail, a D-class subject will be used to place 826 into 682's containment chamber and place Kara no Kyoukai in the bookends. Record of initial entry into Kara no Kyoukai universe via SCP-826 Subject: Agent (REDACTED) Equipment: one (1) File containing data on SCP-682, one (1) Briefcase containing 1000,000 Japanese yen, one (1) watch, one (1) Glock 17 9mm semi-automatic with extra cartridges, one (1) hidden video camera attached suit. R'esults of Experiment:' Agent (REDACTED) placed Kara no Kyoukai DVD box set from Research Assistant (REDACTED)'s personal anime collection into SCP-826. The scenery immediately changes to that of an apparently abandoned building, actually the headquarters of a paranormal investigation agency known as "Garan no Dou". Agent enters and immediately ascends the stairs to the fourth floor, where business proprietor Aozaki Touko's office. The agent find Aozaki and Ryougi present in the office at the time. Transcript of conversation is as follows: Agent: "This is the Garan no Dou agency, you are Aozaki Touko, correct?" Touko: "Correct. To be honest I'm surprised you found us. You must have business with us." Agent: "Correct, my name is "Smith, John Smith", I have need of the specific talents of Shiki Ryougi." Shiki: "Specific talents, you must be talking about my eyes. I didn't think anyone knew about them apart from Touko and Mikiya. Agent: "I have my sources. In any case, I require your services in the termination of an extremely dangerous hostile paranormal entity designated SCP-682. The information should be found in this file. You will of course be well-paid for your services *opens the briefcase of cash*" Touko (perusing the files): "There's a lot redacted in here, but it seems like you intend to have Ryougi use her powers to circumvent this thing's regenerative abilities. Shiki (reading the files over Touko's shoulder): "Looks easy enough, I'll take the job if you're fine with it" Touko: "Just make sure you return Shiki to me in one piece!" Agent locates SCP-826 on a bookshelf, and suddenly grabs Shiki as he removes the DVD from the bookshelf. The scenery of the movie dissolves, however Ryougi remains in the room. Agent states that he has used an esoteric form of magecraft to transport himself and Ryougi to the containment facility. Ryougi is introduced to a number of facility staff, including Dr. (REDACTED) and Research Assistant (REDACTED), and escorted to the first airlock of SCP-682's containment facility. Main Battle NOTE: This section of the battle is written in "story format" rather than "report format". Ryougi entered the third and final secure blast door door to the temporary containment chamber, which Ryougi was to face SCP-682 in. The room was a large, steel-walled chamber with nothing inside except for a large reptile, about five meters long and a meter and a half tall similar to an oversized crocodile, but armored with bony plates. SCP-682 opened its mouth to speak. The monster said in very low-pitched voice "This is what they send to destroy me?! This filthy creature armed only with a blade. There is no wound I cannot recover from. You will die like the rest of your worthless species!" "So you're SCP-682...", Shiki said, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to die!", SCP-682 gave a low-pitched, evil laugh and said, "You came from that device, didn't you... The last time I went in there, I met something that said it could kill me... I tore it to a thousand pieces! There is nothing in the universe that can kill me!" "I wouldn't be so sure of that", Shiki said, her Mystic Eyes starting to glow blue, "I can kill anything that lives, even if that thing is God!" At that, Shiki and 682 lunged at each other, each with the intent kill the other. Shiki struck first, swinging her katana, slicing off the front half of SCP-682's jaw, and then severing one of its front legs. With SCP-682 incapacitated, at least for a couple seconds, Shiki used her Spirit Grip to grab one of the large bony protrusion's on 682's back, jumping onto the creature's back. Ryougi pointed her katana downwards, ready to plunge the blade into the reptile's "origin". Suddenly, a powerful shockwave of energy was emitted from 682's body. Every atom in Shiki's body seemed to vibrate as she was launched in the air and slammed into the roof of the containment chamber, before striking striking ground, dropping her katana in the process. SCP--682 stepped on the katana, snapping it clean in half SCP-682 had by now regenerated his limbs and jaw, and rounded on Shiki, who rolled out the way to avoid a strike from 682's massive claws, which almost decapitated her. Shiki drew her tanto and ran at SCP-682, trying to get under him and attack his "origin" from below. SCP-682 spun around, striking Shiki in the side of his bony tail club, knocking the artificial arm she wore since she lost her arm in a fight with Asagami Fujino. Shiki, however, was unphased, and sliced off 682's tail with her tanto. The monster roared at the loss of its tail, and spawned two tentacles with sharp points from where his tail was. The spikes struck Shiki right in the eyes, causing her to scream in pain. "I thought so", the Keter-class SCP said, "Without those eyes, your nothing but a worthless sack of bodily fluids!" SCP-682 then tore off of Shiki's left leg and devoured it, spraying blood around the room. This was then followed by the rest of Shiki's limbs. After losing her second limb, Shiki grew too weak to even scream. She weakly spoke final word, the name of the loved on she would never see again, before she expired: "Mikiya...." SCP-682 messily devoured Shiki's corpse, spraying blood all over the enclosure. As the reptile finished its mean, its eye (all 15) began to glow blue. "What hell are these lines?", 682 yelled angrily, flailing about. As his claw struck the enclosure, the metal was sliced open, allowing 682 to escape. Several guards fired on 682, to little effect. The reptilian horror slew them with even greater efficiency thanks to Shiki's eyes. "In your efforts to kill me, you made me unstoppable. Now witness the end of your race, human filth", 682 said, "but first I have some business with 173 to attend to..." WINNER: SCP-682 Final Report Cross-SCP Termination Experiment T-98816-OC108/682-826B Item: Shiki Ryougi of Kara No Kyoukai, equipped with tanto and katana used in original media. Materialized for SCP 826. Tissue Sample Test: N/A Termination Test Record: Ryougi engages in combat with SCP-682, severing frontal limbs and part of the head before attempting to attack 682's "origin". SCP-682 releases a shockwave from its body, throwing Ryougi to the ground. After engaging in combat for three additional minutes, SCP-682 releases two spiked tentacles that destroy Ryougi's eyes. Ryougi is then messily devoured by SCP-682. Upon consuming Ryougi, SCP-682 gains Ryougi's "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", using them to destroy the wall to the containment facility, causing (REDACTED) casualties. SCP-682 is finally disabled through the use of aerially dispersed napalm and returned to acid immersion. It is not known how long SCP-682 keeps the "Mystic Eyes", as his eyes are destroyed by the napalm and acid immersion, though they are not present as of a next containment breach as of (REDACTED). All other SCPs stored at high-security sight (REDACTED) remained contained, though SCP-173 was found broken into hundreds of concrete fragments. As of (REDACTED) SCP-173 has not reformed in any way, and has been reclassified as neutralized. RA (REDACTED)'s copy of Kara no Kyoukai now features an episode where Ryougi is accompanied by a figure matching an "anime-styled version" of Agent (REDACTED) to an unknown location. After not Ryougi does not return for a week, Mikiya Kokutou and Aozaki Touko attempt to locate her, to no avail. Notes: As of this incident, all attempts to use SPC-826 in the neutralization of SPC-682 have been suspended. We're just lucky 682 did not permanently acquire Ryougi's abilities -Dr. (REDACTED) Expert's Opinion While Shiki's Mystic Eyes would have allowed her to kill SCP-682 (at least in theory) if she could hit his "origin", 682's ability to adapt to any situation made that exceedingly unlike with Shiki armed only with melee weapons. Though, as one expert pointed out, thing might have gone differently if Shiki had a firearm. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage